Causa y efecto
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Y con la mochila llena hasta la mitad, Mukahi Gakuto volvía a poner un pie en la calle como un soltero en busca de su vida pasada. Songfic


Bueno, yo aquí con otro songfic. La verdad es que no soy muy fanática de Paulina Rubio, pero hace poco he vuelto a escuchar esta canción suya y lo primero, en lo que pensé, fue Yuushi. Luego recordé un fic de la Dirty Pair, uno que me encanta y que siempre vuelvo a leer ("A tree grows in Tokyo", ahora no recuerdo de quien es, pero es muy bueno!). Así que, inspirada en estas dos cosas, la canción y el fic, comencé con esta idea, con la que admito que estoy muy satisfecha. Más tarde verán que hay algunas cositas inspiradas en _Gravitation_ :P No es mucho, pero si tiene una idea de lo que es, sería lo mejor (supongo que la gran mayoría conoce Gravi, por lo que me permití mencionar algunas cosas que espero que todas entiendan XD) Al final, creo que no es TAN romántico, de hecho, más bien se trata de Gakuto y no de la Dirty.

fanfic: songfic, Dirty Pair (más bien leve...), personajes originales en cantidad, mención de Dream Pair, similitudes con Gravi :D

Causa y efecto © Paulina Rubio

Prince of tennis © Konomi-sensei (lloren, lloren, pot aún no me pertenece TT_TT)

* * *

_No, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes._

**_Causa y efecto_**

La situación de Gakuto y Yuushi siempre había sido una bastante curiosa, por no decir extraña, delicada, retorcida y agotadora. Delicada porque tanto el uno como el otro era una verdadera bomba de tiempo, que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, encendiendo también al segundo y causando así una explosión masiva que arrazaría con todo su entorno, el cual de por sí ya era un campo de minas. Retorcida porque cada uno traía consigo sus manías y los malentendidos no se hacían de esperar, ambos se aburrían y luego reclamaban al otro que se aburría. Era agotadora porque, bueno... Eso es obvio por qué. Extraña: porque aún así ambos afirmaban que se amaban. Cosa que a veces no parecía verdad.

Pero Gakuto, más que aburrirse de Yuushi mismo, se aburría de las chicas de piernas lindas y chicos de caras bonitas que entraban y salían de la cama de su prometido. Se aburría terriblemente de las excusas que el Oshitari le traía como regalos de san Valentín, los besos fugacez que eran por Navidad y la ausencia que le entregaba por su cumpleaños. ¿Y cómo no aburrirse? Era la pareja de un famosísimo sex symbol y este ya ni lo tocaba. ¿Qué había de malo en él? ¿Su pelo, su peinado? ¿Su_ aparente_ delicadeza? ¿Sus aburrido ojos azules? Bien sabía Mukahi que a Yuushi le gustaban verdes. ¡Dios, no! ¡Él no era feo, ni en un millón de siglos! ¿Qué era lo que entonces lo que el peliazul tanto buscaba en otros brazos? ¿Era el simple hecho de que el sabor de la infidelidad le había gustado demasiado, que ya ni si quiera distinguía con qué celebridades se había acostado y con cuales no? Gakuto no lo sabía. Pero la infidelidad del prodigio no era lo único que le molestaba. Su actitud, que en un principio lo había cautivado de igual manera que a muchos otros más, su galantería de tensai perfecto, su intachable máscara que era todo lo contrario a divertida una vez que descubrías qué era lo que se escondía detrás. Gakuto no sabía en qué momento había dejado de buscar al tensai invensible para anhelar cada vez más al Yuushi romántico, por más que con sus palabras expresaba que detestaba las cursilerías que este le susurraba. Gakuto no sabía dónde había quedado aquel deseo de ver más de las maravillas del genio, para dejar atrás solo el querer tener el amor de Yuushi para sí mismo. Gakuto no lo sabía. Y por eso dolió aún más cuando dejó de ver al tensia amoroso y romántico.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Gakuto se esforzó en reclamarle sus acciones al cantante. (Oh, sí, Oshitari Yuushi había visto el éxito en el mundo de los espectáculos.) Pero este solo se encogía de hombros, murmurando algo como que llevaba prisa y que luego hablarían. Por Kami, ese sujeto realmente creía que podría manipularlo así por el resto de su vida, que sus mentiras no se verían burladas por muchísimo tiempo más. Gakuto detestaba que pensase que él no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía, que era aquel juguete que solo ocupaba un sitio más bonito que los otros. Hubo un tiempo en el que se las aguantó todas y luego hubo un tiempo en el que soltó toda su frustración en la gente que lo rodeaba. Eso hasta que Atobe dejó de recibirlo en su mansión, Jiroh comenzó poner cada vez excusas más tontas, Shishido lo ignoraba y Taki de pronto parecía muy entusiasmado con su trabajo, tanto así que ya no había tiempo para el pequeño pelicereza frustrado. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de dejar a Yuushi.

_Mientes y te crees tan especial,  
sueñas que me vuelves de cristal.  
Corre más de de prisa, a kilómetros de aquí,  
hoy decir adiós me toca a mí_

Aquel día en el que el pelicereza se había paseado por el espacioso apartamento de lujo que tantos años habían compartido, con su mochila en la mano, fue buscando aquellas pertenencias que fueran meramente _suyas_. Si iba a deshacerse del tensai, tendría que hacerlo también de su rastro y no dejar que su sombra se impregnase en sus recuerdos. Y el resultado no fue muy alentador: un par de prendas, objetos que ya le pertenecían desde antes de abandonar el hogar de sus padres y unos cuantos regalos de amigos que no llevaban de apellido "Oshitari". Y con la mochila llena hasta la mitad, Mukahi Gakuto volvía a poner un pie en la calle como un soltero en busca de su vida pasada. No tomó ni el bus ni el metro, dado que no tenía dinero, por lo que se veía obligado a caminar. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, así como, como ya habrán notado, no sabía muchas cosas. La casa de sus padres estaba descartada; la de los conocidos que compartía con Yuushi, también. Ahora que lo analizaba con cuidado, su círculo de relaciones, a parte de estar infestado de la presencia del peliazul, era bastante pequeño. Así que: descartada la idea de checar la agenda de su celular. Afortunadamente, a pesar de ser otoño, el clima no se opuso a él. Con una suave brisa que le permitía salir únicamente con una delgada polera de mangas largas, un jean y una bufanda, Gakuto emprendió un camino a ninguna parte. No llovía, tampoco brillaba el sol. Solo era un día más en la vida de muchos. Un montón al que él no pertenecía.

Luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo caminando, se había sentado en una de las bancas de un parque bastante transitado. Niños pequeños aprovechando lo último que quedaba del día, madres conversando y manteniendo un ojo sobre sus hijos, vendedores de dulces y salchichas que se aglomeraban entorno al gran centro del lugar. Unas cuantas piletas y una instalación infantil aparte de los muchos árboles y terrenos con pasto. Miraba de un lado al otro, viendo el rostro de Yuushi en todas partes. No podía evitarlo, aún lo amaba, pero un Mukahi jamás se dejaba usar así no más. Él también tenía dignidad y no iba a quedarse a su lado, viendo como le saca la vuelta una y otra vez.

-Algo me dice que estás esperando a alguien que no vendrá.

El pelicereza tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por no dejar de buscar entre las caras de la gente que había en ese sitio, dando en serio esa imagen. Se giró, buscando a quien le hubiese hablado, encontrándose con un hombre joven, probablemente de la misma edad que él, con una reluciente sonrisa y unas graciosas pecas adornando su bronceada cara. Las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su short, llevaba una gorra roja colocada de manera chueca sobre su cabeza y por debajo de esta se asomaban varios mechones rubios oscuros. Haciendo que su amplia sonrisa se volviese aún más amigable estaban un par de cómicos holluelos. En su espalda llevaba una guitarra acústica, la cual estaba cubierta de diferentes adhesivos, pegatinas y stickers, viéndose de esa manera muy colorida. Traía puesto un polo blanco con un estampado del _Hard Rock Cafe_, de su cuello colgaba una pita con una uña para la guitarra. Ante todo eso, Gakuto no pudo más que alzar una ceja y preguntarse por qué diablos ese sujeto se había molestado en hablarle. Pero tragándose todo su mal humor, procedió a solo negar levemente, sin protestar cuando el sujeto se sentó a su lado.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces sí aparecerá? –preguntó y esta vez Gakuto negó con fuerza. No, ni si quiera estaba esperando a alguien. Al menos no conscientemente.

-No espero a nadie –murmuró Gakuto mientras que seguía observando al extraño tipo que le había hablado y que ahora le ofrecía la mitad de su hot dog. Realmente daba la impresión de haber sido recortado de una revista y pegado ahí, no encajaba para nada, al menos no en la estación-. Solo estoy aquí...

-Ya veo –canturreó el rubio entonces-. Soy Takui.

-Gakuto.

_Piensas, que ni en sueños, lograré vivir sin ti  
Te lo aviso, no funciona así_

Habían pasado toda la tarde conversando, solo hablando mientras que entre sonrisas y chistes habían dejado nacer algo llamado amistad. Recién cuando uno de ellos comenzó a sentir frío, percibieron la tenue oscuridad que los rodeaba, que habían quedado solos en aquel parque que horas atrás rebosaba de vida. Fue ahí cuando Gakuto tuvo que confesar que no tenía lugar dónde quedarse y que ni si quiera tenía dinero. Y sin más, Takui lo había invitado a su casa, a que se quedase con él y a que a cambio de eso le preparase una sopa de sobre. Era una oferta que Gakuto no podía rechazar.

El apartamento de Takui era todo lo contrario a lo que Gakuto estaba acostumbrado. Era chico y humilde, pero aún había sitio para dos o hasta para tres o cuatro si era necesario. Era acogedor. Lo componían tres pequeñas habitaciones, un cocina que solo contenía lo más necesario, un baño, una sala/comedor/habitación multiusos y con eso ya se había enlistado todo. Y a Gakuto le gustó. No se detuvo ni un minuto a pensar si Takui era realmente de fiar, el chico ya se había ganado su confianza con una de sus grandes sonrisas. Dejó caer su mochila sobre su nueva cama, acercándose entonces a su nueva ventana y mirando a través de ella por encima de su nuevo barrio. Los pequeños edificios se apiñaban debajo de él, quien observaba la zona desde un sexto piso. Era algo diferente a la zona residencial a la que él había estado tan acostumbrado, pero tampoco era un barrio de quinta, era un lugar de clase media y habitable. Y tal y como lo había prometido, preparó sopa de sobre, y lo que había comenzado con una mañana decidida, terminó con una noche de insomnio de historias que se contaron.

-Entonces, ¿lo dejaste aún amándolo? –preuntó Takui con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Gakuto solo pudo asentir con determinación-. No te entiendo, si yo amara a alguien, le perdonaría.

Gakuto solo pudo reír.

-Pero si esa persona no deja de lastimarte, ¿dejarías de amarte también a ti mismo? –preguntó mirando a los ojos del rubio. Eran verdes.

-Podría ser –musitó con una expresión soñadora Takui y ladeó el rsotro, sonriéndole al pelicereza.

-¿Permitirías que siguiese haciéndote daño?

-Ya lo he hecho –rió Takui y Gakuto calló-. Hasta que ella dio el pare... O mejor dicho, la vida lo dio.

-Murió –concluyó Gakuto sin ninguna clase de discresión. Y Takui volió a reír y sus ojos brillaron.

-Tuve suerte –bromeó y se llevó su cuchara a la boca.

_Cambia de estratégia por favor  
Que no me llevo bien con el dolor  
Creo en la energía que se mueve en espiral  
Y vivir en guerra me hace mal_

Takui tanía bastante amigos extraños, en ese sentido, iguales que él. Gakuto conoció a personas nuevas, de otro entorno y otros orígenes. Gente que no usaba máscaras todo el día. Algunos no le cayeron muy bien y él no siempre fue muy amigo de otros, pero con la gran mayoría se llevaba bien. En el mismo piso en el que vivían Takui y ahora también él, estaban también unas trillizas, con las cuales siempre tenía problemas para distinguirlas. Eran muy animadas, del tipo de chicas que lanzan una fiesta cada viernes, sábado y si se puede también domingo. Bueno, al menos no se tendría que preocupar por estar entretenido. En el tercer apartamento del sexto piso vivía un par de artistas, los cuales paraban mucho en casa y siempre de vez en cuando invitaban a todo el piso a comer. Sin embargo, con la pareja del quinto piso tuvo uno que otro problema. O mejor dicho, lo tuvo con el uke, un chico pelirrojo que entrenaba en el equipo nacional de tenis. Su novio ya era pasable, aunque en ciertos aspectos le recordaba a Yuushi. Eiji, así se llamaba su molesto vecino de abajo, afirmaba que su novio era un tensai, un genio, tema en el que Gakuto no quería meterse. Él sabía perfectamente _qué_ era un tensai.

Había veces en las que Gakuto acompañaba a Takui y a su banda cuando ensayaban o cuando se presentaban en algún bar o evento menor. Eso cuando no estaba ganando dinero en un restaurante de comida rápida o buscando un nuevo trabajo. Sus ingresos no eran enormes, pero aportaba algo para la casa y con eso bastaba. No necesitaba lujos, de eso se daba cuenta ahora.

-Deberías cantar –le dijo un día Takui mientras que tocaba unos cuantos acordes, afinando y calentando para la tocada de la noche. Gakuto solo se encogió de hombros y masculló una excusa.

-No gracias...

-Ya verás –rió entonces el rubio y subió al escenario. Mina, la cantante, aún no llegaba y media hora después él acabó parado ante el micrófono, mirando perdido a Takui, pensando en una canción que se supiese la letra completa, hasta que por fin abrió la boca, descubriendo que sí sabía cantar. Y entonces entonó una canción que había oído hace poco y que le había agradado, si bien no tanto el ritmo, pero sí la letra.

_Sabes, que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error  
Mira, que mi amor te enciende  
Y te enfría  
Como una ilusión que te espía  
Te enreda por diversión  
Oooh_

Más de medio año había pasado, Gakuto ya solo trabajaba a medio tiempo, mientras que la otra mitad la ocupaba la banda. Mina no le había reprochado nada, le agraba la idea de poder cantar junto a alguien y el ya no tener toda la presión sobre ella, mientras que al pelicereza le gustaba cada vez más el estar en el escenario, el tener otra vez la atención que desde hace mucho había perdido. Tal parecía que el chico tenía una gran aceptación en el público, porque apareciesen donde apareciesen, lograba levantar al público sin problema alguno y hacerse el favorito de la noche (o tarde o mañana, no importaba la hora). Y Takui se repetía una y otra vez que era todo un caza talentos, recibiendo siempre un amistoso golpe en la cabeza por parte de quien estuviese más cerca en ese momento. Hasta que un día llegó el guitarrista con una sonrisota más grande de lo acostumbrado, saltando y cayendo en el sofá, justo entre los dos cantantes, seguido por Hachiro, el encargado de los teclados.

-A que no adivinan quienes están a un paso del estrellato –rió junto con Hachiro, quien contento tomó un sorbo de su lata de cerveza.

Gakuto se sentía como en aquel extraño manga shonen-ai, en el que había esa aún más extraña banda llamada Bad Luck(1). Y la verdad es que no era algo muy lejano y de pronto todo se volvía tan perfecto que solo podía gritar de felicidad. Hasta que leyó el nombre la disquera con la que Takui y Hachiro habían firmado.

_Atobe Records._(2)

Tenía ganas de asesinar a sus compañeros de banda, de despedazarlos y luego tirarlos por la ventana por haberlo encamidado de frente otra vez hacia su antigua pareja, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su reacción contradecía todo eso, de lo que había tratado de convencerse en esos últimos meses. Podía pasar cuanto tiempo quisiese, sí, podía incluso llegar el fin de los tiempos, pero eso no cambiaba el que siguiese amando a Yuushi de la misma manera en la que lo había amado y odiado el día que descubrió la primera infidelidad de muchas. Lo que no significaba que iba a volver corriendo a él. Y de ahí solo quedó una conclusión: debía superar al Oshitari. Y no era que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo aliviado que se sentía de volver a pensar en él, pero sabía que no iba a ceder ante los encantos del peliazul. No otra vez.

Solo esperaba que ahora no le tocase un manager loco, que eso no le ayudaría. (3)

Inui Sadaharu era el nombre de su nuevo manager, y la banda desde el principio vio que sería toda una maniobra el trabajar con él. No es que no supiese lo que hacía, de hecho, lo sabía muy bien, pero aún así tenía sus detalles que los miembros del grupo habrían preferido eliminar del mapa. Cosa que nunca se llegó a hacer. El sujeto tenía una visión muy clara de cuál era el objetivo del grupo y lo que este debía hacer para estar entre los mejores. Irían a empezar desde abajo, tendrían que primero contentarse con apariciones de poco alcance, ir ganando popularidad y ganarse un público constante que no los deje por la próxima banda que apareciese luego de ellos. Y así lo hicieron. Una que otra vez se cruzaron con el presidente, Atobe, pero en ninguna de ellas Gakuto realmente llegó a hablarle de manera directa. Y la verdad era que queria evitarlo. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Yuushi se enterase quien era el cantante principal de la nueva estrella de la disquera. No se equivocó.

_Que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error_

_Lady Némesis_ había sido oficialemente el primer single de la banda, seguido por _Farewell Court, Spicy girls _y_ Dangerous & lovin'_, y luego vino también su primer álbum: _Fighting Kings_. De ahí en adelante, las puertas del éxito se les abrieron ya de por sí solas. Conciertos propios, fans que los adoraban, la oportunidad de vivir de la música. Todo iba viento en popa, más aun para Gakuto. _Zapphire_ se convirtió en una de las bandas más reconocidas. A Gakuto de pronto se le hizo tan lejano el día en el que dejó a Yuushi y a la vez lo percibió tan cercano en aquel momento, en el que volvió a verlo. Solo de lejos, cruzándose en el camino, uno hacia la oficina del presidente, uno viniendo de ahí, pero aún así todo apuntaba a que el tensai lo había visto con expresión de grandiosa sorpresa, queriendo agarrarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo hacia él. Incluso el pelicereza tuvo la sensación de haber oído como lo llamaba por su nombre, pero aún así solo dejó que la puerta del ascensor se cerrase, cerrando los ojos una vez que solo había quedado la banda en el pequeño espacio. Y luego el ascensor se volvió a abrir en el piso de la oficina de Atobe Keigo.

-Quiero que saquen un sencillo con Oshitari Yuushi. Ya conversé los detalles con su manager y con Oshitari –fue todo lo que duró la conversación.

Si hay alguien piensa que había algo entre el pelicereza y el guitarrista principal de la agrupación, pues está en lo erróneo. Eran amigos, tanto así que Takui podía ver el lío que se presentaba en la cabeza de Gakuto, pero cuando decía algo, el vocalista solo sonreía de manera arrogante, como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

-Descuida, no voy a volver a caer.

Y Takui decidió creerle.

La banda no dejaba de trabajar, no se quedaba atrás con los ensayos ni con las ideas para este nuevo sencillo ni para los siguientes que pudieran sacar. Cuando llegó el día del primer ensayo, Gakuto apareció tarde en el estudio, no por mucho, pero resaltó, a través de ello, más de lo normal, y pudo sentir claramente aquella mirada azulina sobre él.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos? –sonrió Takui notoriamente divertido y tomando su guitarra, y Mina asintió en dirección de Hikaru, el batrista, quien confirmó que estaba dispuesto para empezar.

-Claro –exclamó animado Gakuto, acercándosele a saltos al Oshitari, con una aparentemente inocente sonrisa-. ¿Listo?

Sin perder la postura ante el más pequeño, Yuushi asintió, sonriendo a medias y olbigándose a sí mismo a no ceder, sino a seguir con su mascarada. No, él no había dejado de amarlo, nunca. Solo lo había olvidado y ahora lo recordaba una vez más.

Gakuto tomó el primer micrófono y le hizo una seña a Hikaru, quien junto a Takui y la segunda guitarra empezaron. La música ya la habían ensayado un centenar de veces, por lo que no hubo mucho problema en eso. Solo era la primera vez que la banda tocaba junto al solista. Sin dudar, Mina entró en la primera estrofa, la cual le correspondía, cantando de un amor que había fracasado, pero que de todas manera no se perdía. Gakuto no dejaba de sonreírle de lado a Yuushi, quien poco a poco comenzaba a ver a dónde quería ir su ex-novio. La voz del peliazul se hizo oír en el preciso momento, terminando la frase de la chica, y entonces entró Gakuto, cantando, con su sonrisa en su máximo esplendor, el puente hacia el coro.

_En este duelo de piel contra piel  
Giró las suerte  
Y te toca perder_

* * *

(1) Bueno, espero que ya sepan commo se llama la banda de los protagonistas -.-U Y quien no lo sabe, pues que se ponga a leer ese grandioso manga o que vea el anime! .

(2) Me da risa el nombre, hasta me suena un poco estúpido, pero que se entienda quien es el presidente ahí. ^^ Además de que no se me ocurrió nada más original...

(3) Oh, yeah! K-saaan! *muere de risa*

Uff! Mi songfic más largo *se emociona* Como dije, estoy muy satisfecha con este fic, así que si no me dejan review voy a pensar que es malo y me voy a deprimir TT_TT ya saben! haganme sonreir! ^^ *gran sonrisa estilo naruto* (ow, amo la sonrisa de naru .)


End file.
